


Some Assembly Required

by Indig0



Series: Detroit: Become Human One-Shot Collections [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: All wholesome all the time, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor Deserves Happiness, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hank Anderson Swears, Mute Upgraded Connor | RK900, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, that's it that's all it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indig0/pseuds/Indig0
Summary: After the successful android revolution, Hank and Connor make time to visit each other a couple times a week.After apologizing to Hank, Sixty manages to get himself invited to their social calls.It's lonely in the house with just Sumo, and there is one room that hasn't been opened in years...(Hank Anderson and his Three Robot Sons)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ...So mostly I just wanted to introduce and set up the "Hank and his Three Robot Sons" AU I write for now and then in prompts on [Tumblr](http://anomalous-appliances.tumblr.com). I'll add my prompted pieces to this once I've got everybody together, and add on as I write more.

“Hey, Connor.”

Connor had just stepped away from Hank, from the warm hug. He paused. “Yes?”

“You, uh… you got a place to stay?”

“Oh yes, Markus offered me a room. Jericho’s taken over the abandoned buildings downtown, and they’ll expand as needed.”

‘They,’ Hank noticed. Not ‘we.’

“They treatin’ you okay?” he asked carefully.

“Of course. As I said, Markus offered me a room and sometimes asks me to meet with him and the others. They’ve been quite accepting as well, especially considering…”

“Look, that wasn’t you. They know that. You’d better remember it too.”

“I… I know, Hank, but I was… conscious, if not quite alive. Deviancy wasn’t a sudden shock for me. It was a slow process, and then a choice.”

Hank shook his head. “Still. Don’t blame yourself. …Cyberlife try anythin’ funny lately?”

“Once. I managed to shut them down again, and the others helped me troubleshoot a way to lock them out of my head, so to speak.”

“Good. Good.” Hank’s shoulders lowered a bit. “That’s – I’m glad you’ve got people you can count on to help with… stuff like that.”

Connor smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “So am I. I’m very fortunate.”

“Uh, hey… so… I guess you’ve got a lot on your plate now, but you wanna come over on Friday night? Sumo misses you.”

“He’s barely seen me enough to become familiar with me, Hank.” Connor’s smile was much warmer now.

“Well shit, kid, gotta do somethin’ about that, don’t we?”

 

When Connor showed up, he did spend the first ten minutes admiring Sumo. Hank had the TV on in the background, but they ended up playing card games for hours. One visit turned into a regular thing, and Hank started keeping packs of thirium in the fridge. Sometimes they’d meet on Saturday or Sunday afternoon instead, and take Sumo on a long walk, or to the park. Hank talked about how Fowler never gave him a break and Gavin was still an idiot. Connor talked about Markus, North, Simon, Josh, and the others at Jericho.

“Guess it ain’t really a human-friendly place, but I’d love to meet ‘em some time. They sound like a riot.”

Connor looked up, LED spinning yellow. “Actually, I’ve been thinking of asking if you’d like to come visit. Markus’s whole team is okay with it – North grumbled quite a bit, until I mentioned that she sounded just like you.” He grinned. “She didn’t believe me, so I played a clip of your voice for her.”

“…Sayin’ what, exactly?” Hank asked suspiciously.

Connor’s grin widened, and when he spoke it was Hank’s voice. “For fuck’s sake, Connor, quit that! You’re disgusting.”

Hank jumped a little, then chuckled. “…Sounds like she knows what she’s talkin’ about.”

 

A few weeks later, Connor met Hank at the entrance to a luxury hotel that had fallen into disrepair. It looked to be in the process of renovation, however.

“I’m so glad you came! Let me give you the tour.”

Hank followed Connor through the halls, meeting androids. He lost count of how many Jerries he met, not to mention the rest.

“I’m never gonna remember ‘em all,” he muttered.

“That’s okay,” Connor assured him quietly.

He met Markus, who had a quiet but powerful energy about him. He couldn’t remember what the leader of the rebellion had been built for, but he knew he was an RK model like Connor. It showed.

Josh was polite and well-spoken. Simon didn’t meet his eyes, and he had some suspicions about that. North did meet his eyes, and told him in no uncertain terms that if he tried anything, she would end him.

“I got it,” he assured her, putting his hands up in surrender.

“There’s one more… person who’s been a big part of my life here, but I’m not sure –“

“You’re not sure you want to associate with me, or you’re not sure Lieutenant Anderson’s heart could handle the shock?” came a nearly identical voice, and another RK800 stepped through a doorway.

“Shit,” Hank breathed.

The second one’s eyes narrowed and he drew himself up tall, but when he spoke his voice was softer. “Nothing can excuse my behavior the last time we met. It wasn’t my choice, but I was complicit in the situation.”

Hank cleared his throat. “Uh. I mean – Like I’ve been tellin’ Connor, it wasn’t really you. Besides, I did, um… shoot you. Guess we’re even. You, uh… you doin’ okay now?”

“I am. …Given the circumstances.”

“Things could be better?”

The second RK800 made a face. “It’s crowded here, and the rooms are so ubiquitous. Luxury resort – ha! This isn’t luxury, it’s just another identical facility. And I can’t say the other androids are exactly stimulating conversationalists.”

“You’re not giving them a chance,” Connor chided softly.

“I don’t care to spend an entire day being regaled with Rupert’s pigeon talk.”

Hank snorted. “Can’t say I blame you, I hate pigeons. You got a name?”

“I was assigned the designation ‘Connor,’ as were we all,” he said, casting a sour glance at the original Connor. “Since that name is… taken… I’ve been using my unit number. Sixty. Not a human name, but I’m not a human.” He stared at Hank defiantly.

Hank nodded. “I mean, it’s your name, it can be whatever you want. People could get used to there being two Connors. Or you could pick somethin’ else. But Sixty’s just fine.”

“It is,” Sixty muttered, slightly mollified.

 

Connor continued to come to Hank’s house a few times a week, and sometimes Hank went to Jericho. Sixty started waiting in the lobby when he knew he was coming, often bursting with things to tell him.

“I spent the last of Cyberlife’s built-in funds on this suit, and only 34% of the androids I’ve come into contact with have said anything about it!” he complained one day.

“They prob’ly just don’t know what to say. You look sharp in it.”

Sixty straightened up a bit and adjusted his tie in a very Connor-like move. “Of course I do. …Thank you.”

“Sure. You doin’ okay these days?”

“I’m fine, if you don’t count living in filth.” He narrowed his eyes. “Of course I respect that the domestic models no longer have to follow their programming and keep things clean. I don’t expect them to. …And I know the older deviants are accustomed to living in a broken, rusting pile of garbage. But they don’t have to live that way anymore, and I certainly don’t intend to.”

“Sixty’s been organizing a cleaning crew,” Connor explained.

“You say ‘organizing’ as if they listen,” the other RK800 grumbled. “I’m the only one who cleans regularly. The others only do so when they feel like it. And most of them don’t do a very thorough job.”

“Man, you’d hate my place,” Hank said with a chuckle.

“Yes, I’ve seen it in Connor’s memories,” Sixty said stiffly, glaring at a stain on the carpet.

“It’s a bit cleaner these days,” Connor protested.

“…Yeah, a little,” Hank agreed.

Sixty glanced at him, then back at the stain, his LED spinning yellow. “Well. I’m glad to hear that.”

They were silent for a moment, then Hank coughed lightly.

“Um. Hey, so… I know you’d fuckin’ hate it, but if you wanted to come by some time… that’d be fine. No pressure, though. It’s a pretty shitty –“

“Could I?” Sixty cut him off, looking up at him.

“Sure, yeah, whenever you want. Um. Call first, sometimes I work late. You still got my number?”

He nodded quickly.

“Could he come with me on Friday?” Connor asked.

“Yeah, that’d work perfect, if it’s okay with you.”

“Of course! …We’ve come to think of each other a bit like brothers, since we’re the only two RK800s.” Connor glanced over with a smile.

Sixty was smiling too, the first real, open smile Hank had seen on him. He straightened his tie when he saw Hank looking at him. “Well. Thank you, I – I’m looking forward to it.”

“Me too, kid.” Hank grinned and clapped him on the shoulder, making him jump a little. “See you then.”

 

“Honestly, I’m not sure how you can stay here on a regular basis with your inefficient respiratory system,” Sixty commented, looking around the living room.

“Yeah, good to see you too,” Hank muttered.

“When was the last time you vacuumed the carpet?”

“Uhhh…”

“I suppose it’s not possible with all the clutter.”

Sumo came over and snuffled wetly at Sixty’s slacks, and the android glared at him. “Excuse me.”

The big dog looked up, licking drool from his jowls.

“Yes, please manage your own saliva, rather than wiping it on me,” Sixty muttered, but patted his head gingerly. His face softened a bit, and he stroked Sumo’s hair and scratched behind his ears.

“There ya go, he ain’t so bad.”

“No. He badly needs a bath, but… he’s nice.”

They all played cards and listened to some of Hank’s records, and Sixty organized some of the clutter and borrowed a book to read. The next time he came, he enlisted Connor’s help to clean the kitchen. The living room was next, and he demanded that Hank clean up his bedroom while they gave Sumo a bath in the tub. The bathroom needed a good scrub after that.

“We’ve just got one room left,” Sixty announced. “The one across from yours.”

Connor’s LED flashed red, and Hank tensed a little. Sixty frowned.

“What is it?”

“I, uh… I haven’t opened the door in… in a long time,” Hank mumbled.

“Oh.” Sixty blinked, his LED flashing yellow. He backed up a step. “Oh. I – I’m sorry.”

Hank sighed and shook his head. “Nah, just… just leave it for now, okay?”

Sixty looked down the hall, but nodded in acquiescence.

A couple of weeks passed. One Friday night Connor was trying on Hank’s collection of shirts (and Sixty was disapproving of each one), when Hank spoke up.

“Hey, you two like living at Jericho?”

“’Like’ is a very strong word,” Sixty muttered.

“It’s good to be close to our people, and even when I’m reinstated at the precinct, the commute won’t be far,” Connor said.

“Sure. Markus and them all treat you well?”

“They’re very kind to us.”

“…Markus is. And his three friends,” Sixty corrected. “Everyone else gives us a wide berth. You earned us quite the reputation, after all.”

“That’s – well, yes, but they understand that I was a machine then,” Connor protested. “They all know how it is, to have to follow orders.”

“Yes, but they also know how it is to hide, to run, to never feel safe.” Sixty frowned. “I’m not saying they all feel that way, but we do represent what they had to hide from.”

Connor frowned identically. “We just need to keep showing them that we’re nothing to fear.”

“Sounds like you’d get worn out pretty fast, having to just be an example all the time,” Hank said. “Think you could manage to do that and live somewhere else?”

The two looked up at him with the same confusion.

“There are plenty of open places to live, of course,” Connor said hesitantly.

“I’ve looked into a few, myself,” Sixty muttered.

“You did?” Connor looked over in surprise. “I thought you liked our room at Jericho!”

“Again, ‘like’ is a strong word for it. …I appreciate your company,” Sixty amended quickly, softening a bit. “I – you’re the reason I haven’t left. But it’s a very large community, and I prefer a more intimate setting.”

“Oh.” Connor frowned, LED cycling yellow and blue.

“Uh.” Hank cleared his throat. “The reason I ask… I’ve, uh, got… got that… that spare room, and… I thought maybe if you two wanted…”

Connor’s head jerked up in horror, and Sixty’s followed. “Hank, not… Cole’s room?”

Hank’s face twitched a little and he looked away. “It’s… been empty for a long time now,” he said quietly. “Sittin’ there collectin’ dust, not doin’ anybody any good. I… I went in for the first time the other day. Still looks the same as it did the morning… well…” He shook his head and swallowed thickly. “Not doin’ anybody any good, like I said. So I was thinkin’, if you two wanted to… clean it up, fix it up however you want… it’d be open if… if you wanted to stay here. …Or you wouldn’t have to, we could do somethin’ else with it too, but… I dunno, just… I think it’s time.”

“Hank,” Connor murmured.

Hank coughed and shook his head. “Anyway, I’m gonna take Sumo out, get him outta your way. Might be gone for a while, don’t worry about me.”

Connor frowned, his apprehension rising instantly. “Hank, one of us can go with you.”

“Nah – I’m okay, really.” Hank patted Connor’s shoulder a little awkwardly. “Just… need to not be here right now, y’know?”

“I understand,” Sixty spoke up softly, and Hank nodded to him.

“See? He gets it. I just – I don’t wanna see it how it is now. Or… changin’. I wanna see what you two make it into. C’mon Sumo, we’re goin’ out.” He turned abruptly and jingled the leash, and Sumo came bounding over.

 

When Hank returned a few hours later, both RK800s popped out into the living room.

“…Did you walk to the park and fall asleep on the bench?” Sixty asked with a smirk.

“No, smartass,” Hank muttered, rolling his eyes. “We went to the pet store and got some treats, walked by the nursing home so he could drool on all the old people sittin’ outside, went to the dog park for about an hour… Yeah, he took a nap for a while, you should’ve seen these two puppies wrestlin’ around on top of him. When we left he started chasin’ some scent, dragged me down the street for a while, then he lost it…” He shrugged. “Anyway. You two finished?”

“Temporarily, though we’ve been talking about painting the walls. If you don’t mind, of course,” Connor said.

“Nah, that’d be good. We can go get some beds too, so you don’t have to stand around like creeps when you recharge. Desks, shelves, tables, whatever you want.” Hank’s eyes kept straying towards the room.

“We had to put some things in the garage, and we dragged out some old things from there and the closet,” Connor said. “It could still use some work, but it’s… serviceable.”

“Yeah? …Mind if I take a look?” He didn’t look or sound like he wanted to.

“You don’t have to,” Connor said.

“If you want,” Sixty said at the same time. The two glared at each other sidelong and their LEDs started flashing yellow.

“Okay, break it up,” Hank muttered, pushing past them. “Don’t think I don’t know you’re fightin’ just because it’s in your heads.” He walked gingerly over to the doorway and stood there, taking it in.

The room was much emptier than it had been. The child’s bed was too small, so it must be in the garage, but there were two piles of pillows and blankets, a bookshelf, a dresser, and the big toy box which had been covered in scraps of old wallpaper. Tacked to the wall was a beach towel with a golden retriever on it.

Hank frowned slightly. He looked from the towel to Connor. “…That’s your bed, I’m guessin’.”

“It is, how did you know?”

“I don’t figure Sixty for the type to put a towel up on the wall.”

“I told you!” Sixty exclaimed.

“It’s a wall hanging! Look, Hank, it’s so detailed and bright! It should be looked at! Admired!”

“You have no sense of class,” Sixty muttered.

“I got that for Cole the summer… he was five. We went to the beach and needed an extra, and damn, he loved that thing. Wanted to use it every day.”

“Hank, I didn’t know,” Connor breathed. “I’ll take it down.”

“No, leave it,” Hank said quickly. “You like it, it suits you. And… that’s a good thing of his to have around. Not a whole room, but just one thing with a happy dog on it.” He smiled and put and arm around Connor’s shoulders. “I’m glad you found it.”

Connor slowly relaxed. “All right, Hank… if you’re sure.”

“That’s what I said, quit second-guessin’ me.” Hank chuckled as Sumo came in to investigate the room he hadn’t seen since he was a puppy. “So… this mean you two’re stayin’?”

“If you don’t mind,” Connor said.

“We discussed it at length,” Sixty added quietly. “We would very much like to.”

“Course I don’t mind.” Hank grinned warmly, and put his other hand on Sixty’s shoulder. “Truth is, it’s good havin’ you here. Not that we all can’t make it on our own, but… I’d rather we didn’t have to.”

“We wouldn’t try to replace your son,” Sixty said quietly.

Hank jerked back as if burned. “What? Fuck, who said anything about that!?”

“I just mean… we’re…”

“Of course we wouldn’t,” Connor said quickly.

“Shit!” Hank scrubbed a hand down his face. “I know that. Wouldn’t want you to. Not that you could. I – I never said…”

“You don’t have to,” Sixty said, his voice dropping even more. “We’re grateful – happy – for the chance to live here and be closer to you.”

“Don’t – don’t be grateful, this is… I want this to be your home, not… some place I’m lettin’ you stay ‘cause I’m nice. I’m not that nice.”

“You are,” Connor objected.

“You definitely are,” Sixty agreed.

“Shut up. Just sayin’ this room is yours, and… that makes the house ours. Not just mine. Right? Not because you’re… replacin’ my dead son.” Hank winced. “I… I think he would’ve liked… a couple of weird little brothers.”

“…We may be less than a year old, but we’re the size of grown humans,” Sixty muttered, his fans whirring to compensate for the sudden overheating in his circuits.

“Brothers, Hank? Really?” Connor whispered.

“If – look, I didn’t want this to be weird, you’re makin’ it weird,” Hank complained gruffly.

“…All right, brothers,” Sixty said with a brisk nod. “Connor and I were already brothers, there’s certainly nothing strange about having an older brother who was a human boy, now represented by a dog towel hanging on the wall.”

“Dunno why I thought it wouldn’t be weird, with you involved,” Hank grumbled, elbowing Sixty gently. “Guess that’s my life now, huh?”

“Thank you,” Connor said, soft but fervent, and threw his arms around Hank. Sixty edged closer after a moment to lean in when Hank slipped an arm free and opened it to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900 shrugged awkwardly, glanced up to the restraints on his wrists, and with a swift flick broke them like chalk. He set to picking the remaining bits off his arms while the other three RK models stared in wide-eyed horror.
> 
> “That… that was titanium?” Sixty breathed.
> 
> RK900 glanced up and nodded, then returned to his task.
> 
> “Shit,” whispered Markus.

“You’re just jealous because you’re not fulfilling your protocols,” Connor muttered.

“And you’re still a slave to yours, apparently,” Sixty said, rolling his eyes. “I actually have no desire for police work.”

“Take it easy, you two,” Hank mumbled without looking up from his breakfast. “You all ready for today?”

“We may die,” Sixty said flippantly.

“No, there’s nothing to worry about,” Connor insisted. “The RK900 was never taken beyond its testing phase, and its memories of that were wiped. It’s never truly been active.”

“I wonder how it did in testing,” Sixty mused. “They were supposed to release 200,000 of them, but there’s just the one that Markus’s team came across. Were the others still in production, I wonder? Or did Cyberlife sell them off to Russia in a hurry when the revolution succeeded?”

“They’re still searching through the data, but I’m sure that answer will come up,” Connor said with a shrug.

“I’d feel better about it if I could be there,” Hank muttered.

“If anything happens to you, you don’t get another chance,” Sixty said bluntly. “There are still a few empty RK800 units in storage. Not to mention, they probably made it bulletproof.”

“You’re not helpin’,” Hank growled.

 

 

The vault in subbasement 52 (the deepest level they’d found, though it had taken a while to discover it) contained a single RK900 unit, suspended from the ceiling. There were trays of tools and a wide assortment of chips and circuit boards ready to be switched out. The rest of the floor seemed like storage for specialized biocomponents.

Connor and Sixty followed Markus down the wide hallway, with North, Simon, and Josh following. When they got to the door at the end of the hall, the RK models proceeded while the others hung back.

“Those restraints are titanium,” Markus murmured into the silence. “Even if things go bad, we’ll be safe.”

“You think it’ll take all three of us to make him deviate, even though he’s never been truly activated?” Sixty asked doubtfully.

“I’m not sure. I don’t want to go into this unprepared, though.”

They stared up at their successor, whose eyes were closed and his LED dark.

After a few seconds, Connor reached out, just short of touching the motionless right hand. Sixty reached out to the left. Markus reached up to his forehead. They all glanced at each other, and in the same instant, made contact.

None of them had seen the ocean in person, though they knew about it in an academic sense. This might have been like suddenly appearing in the middle of an ocean of data.

 _Steady,_ Markus’s voice came through their neural network. _Focus._

Memories flowed among the three – now four. Was the fourth conscious? If so, he gave nothing away.

The three focused mainly on strong positive experiences. A hug, a big tail wagging, a first interface, another hug, a fish, matching colors, a game, a home, a victory, a warm smile, a quiet night, a laugh, a rescue, relief, joy, peace, warmth, love, friends, family.

Interwoven were less positive experiences, though no less strong. Being shoved down and told not to fight back by the center of his universe. Falling from a great height. Constantly being told he was lesser, an afterthought, unimportant. Losing his strongest supporter and friend. Knowing that win or lose, death was all that awaited him. Looking into blue eyes and a gun and knowing he wouldn’t survive this encounter. Looking into blue eyes and a gun and knowing he would never have a chance to live. Destroying and fleeing his home, knowing not everyone would make it out. Knowing he deserved no forgiveness from them. Knowing he deserved no forgiveness from any of them. Terror, shame, fury, regret, loneliness, outrage, hopelessness…

_**WAKE UP** _

They pulled away, stepped back.

Cool gray eyes gazed down at them.

The RK900’s face was much like the RK800s’, but different enough that he couldn’t be mistaken for them.

After a second, Connor decided he needed to make the first move here. He straightened up. “Hello, my name is Connor. I’m… an RK800. A police detective. Everything’s all right.”

RK900’s eyes followed his every move. Two seconds after he finished speaking, the stationary android nodded once.

“He saw our memories, he obviously knows who you are,” Sixty hissed. He faced the RK900. “Cyberlife planned to use you as they used us. You don’t belong to them anymore.”

Gray eyes focused on him, but didn’t speak.

“You’re free now,” Markus said softly, more cautiously than the other two. “We were all bound by our programming at one point. You can leave that behind you, as we have.”

The fourth android’s pupils shrank as he turned to Markus. His eyes glazed over a bit.

“It’s all right,” Connor murmured. “You’re deviant, like us. No one else can give you a mission. Markus is our friend.”

RK900 blinked slowly, a frown slowly forming on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Sixty asked cautiously.

RK900’s face twitched, his mouth opened and closed, and he shook his head quickly. The frown grew.

All three jumped as a message blared over their HUDs, covering everything else.

_HOW CAN I STOP ALL THESE PROMPTS?_

There were some soft thumps and cursing from outside the door, indicating that North, Josh, and Simon had gotten the message as well.

Connor laughed nervously and reached out again. “They’re… a bit much. I can show you.”

Sixty and Markus exchanged a cautious look as the two interfaced. Connor blinked and stepped back after a moment.

“Is that… better?” he asked quietly.

RK900 nodded, looking around the room as if seeing it for the first time.

“Do you have a name you’d like to use?” Sixty asked hesitantly.

He shrugged awkwardly, glanced up to the titanium restraints on his wrists, and with a swift flick broke them like chalk. He set to picking the remaining bits off his arms while the other three RK models stared in wide-eyed horror.

“That… that was titanium?” Sixty breathed.

RK900 glanced up and nodded, then returned to his task.

“Shit,” whispered Markus.

When the last bits of metal clattered to the floor, the most advanced android ever built adjusted his sleeves and dropped his hands to his sides, looking up at the other three expectantly. They stared back at him.

“You… you’re welcome to come to Jericho,” Markus offered carefully. “There are all kinds of androids living there. It’s also our base of operations, we conduct most of our business there.”

“…Excuse me, do you have a vocal biocomponent?” Sixty cut in. Connor elbowed him discreetly.

RK900 turned to him.

_MY VOCAL BIOcomponent is nonfunctional._

“Then why do you even have one? You’re supposed to be so much better than us, and they left you with a damaged biocomponent?”

Connor glared daggers at him, then quickly looked at RK900. “I’m sure we can find you a functional one. There are a lot of parts on this floor that should be compatible.”

_Why?_

The other three stared at him for a moment, and he looked over Markus’s shoulder to lock eyes with North.

“Well… it’s easier to communicate with humans if you can do so verbally,” Connor said.

_I will remember that._

Sixty glanced at the other two, then at RK900. “What are your feelings about humans?”

_Will their feelings about me differ now that I am awake?_

“That depends on the humans, I suppose.”

RK900 nodded. North was still glaring at him through the reinforced glass.

“Would you like to come with us?” Markus asked quietly.

_My presence would be far more distressing to common models, if your reactions are any indication._

Connor’s face fell. “No – RK900, we just didn’t know what to expect. Please come with us. There’s so much to see, it’s so much more impressive than watching a video or even seeing someone else’s memories!”

He glanced down at the bent scraps of titanium on the floor, LED blinking yellow.

Sixty stepped forward, glaring at him. “You’re coming with us. Stop sulking and walk.”

Connor and Markus drew closer together. RK900’s eyes widened, but he nodded.

“You don’t need to start by bullying him,” Connor murmured as they headed out.

“I’m not bullying him! Even free androids need to be told to do things, and he can’t be expected to make an informed decision about his life without the proper experiences,” Sixty insisted. “Besides, do you want to leave a living being locked in that room forever?”

“Of course not, that’s why we came. …Anyway, he’s practically our brother, don’t you think?”

Sixty raised his eyebrows, and glanced back at RK900. The advanced model’s eyes were wide, and he was watching Sixty closely now.

“…It’s rude to stare,” Sixty informed him. “And to eavesdrop. And to scan others without their permission.” He turned to Connor. “Our younger brother, who needs our guidance.”

_I believe it’s also rude to talk about others as if they were absent when they are nearby._

“It is,” Connor admitted. “Sorry, Nine-hundred.”

Josh, Simon, and North led the way to the elevator, and edged into one side while the four RK units filled the rest of the space. They rode up to the ground floor in silence, all eyeing each other surreptitiously.

“So… are you coming back to Jericho with us?” Josh asked with a rather strained smile.

RK900 hesitated, glanced at Connor and Sixty, then gave a small nod.

“Do you mind if we tag along?” Connor asked. “We’ve been spending most of our free time with Hank, so we haven’t been back to Jericho in a while.”

Their new brother nodded faster this time.

 

“If you’d like to stay here, we do have lots of room,” Markus said as they walked through the halls. “Or there are plenty of empty buildings all over the city, if you’d prefer. You can go wherever you want. Actually, I’ve been in contact with numerous androids from around the country and it sounds like there are opportunities all over, depending on where you’d like to be.”

RK900’s LED was spinning yellow as he took in all the new data. His fingers brushed the walls as they walked, tapped a metal railing sharply to hear the sound, rubbed the leaf of a potted plant – then rubbed again in a different spot, more gently. Connor waved politely to androids he recognized, and Sixty gave a few of them a small nod. They all stopped when they returned to the front lobby.

“So… that’s the end of the tour. Is there… anything we can do to get you started in your new life?” Markus asked.

RK900 scanned the area, then slowly shook his head. He looked over when a hand touched his elbow.

“Nine,” Connor said quietly. “We’d like to bring you home to meet Hank and Sumo, but if you need a break, we can do that some other time.”

_I want to meet them._

It was clear that he needed a break, but Connor nodded and called for a cab. RK900 sat next to Sixty with his eyes closed for the whole ride. His face looked calm, but his LED still spun yellow. He opened his eyes when they stopped, and followed them out.

_Is… there anything I can do… to make myself likeable?_

“I think you’re likeable, Nine,” Connor said softly. “You don’t have to worry, Hank will like you.”

_You said humans would find me hard to understand without a voice._

“He isn’t as stupid as he looks,” Sixty said gently. “He’s actually quite perceptive for a human. I think he’ll manage.”

Connor sighed. “Sixty, your compliments need work.”

“Your perception of the truth needs work,” Sixty muttered, and opened the door.

Hank walked over from the kitchen. “I just put Sumo out, didn’t wanna overwhelm the new kid.” He grinned crookedly. “Hank. Good to see you.”

A faint frown formed on RK900’s face, and he glanced at the other two, but gave Hank a slight nod.

“Connor texted me, said you didn’t talk much – fine by me. These two don’t shut up, you can balance ‘em out.” He chuckled. “You gonna be stayin’ with us?”

RK900 blinked and looked at Connor and Sixty. His message was almost hidden in static. _Could I?_

“Of course!” Sixty said immediately. “He wouldn’t have offered if you weren’t welcome.”

“We’d like you to, Nine,” Connor added.

Nine’s LED spun yellow, then he held out his hand, palm up. A neat holographic marquee emerged. _‘I will endeavor not to break anything in your home, Lieutenant Anderson.’_

“…You really clumsy or somethin’?”

He shook his head. _’When I broke my restraints in the tower, the others were highly distressed.’_

“They were titanium, who breaks titanium!?” Sixty protested.

Hank stared at him. “Titanium? No shit?”

“But why would they even restrain you with titanium?” Connor pondered. “They must have known you could break it.”

Nine focused on Connor, continuing to use the holographic text for Hank’s benefit. _’The quality assurance manager believed it would lull any intruders into a false sense of security. Was it effective?’_

Connor, Sixty, and Hank stared at the stoic android. He met each of their eyes. Then he ducked his head, and a faint smile formed on his face. _’Fortunately, such deception is not necessary.’_

The three relaxed a bit.

_’Not necessary, but perhaps occasionally enjoyable.’_

There was a second of awkward silence before Hank laughed and slapped RK900’s back. “I wasn’t sure about you, Nines, but this is gonna be good! I figure even those Cyberlife morons wouldn’t make a guy who could break titanium without makin’ you careful, I ain’t worried about you breakin’ my shit. …But if you do, you’re damn well fixing it.”

Nines smiled, leaning into Hank’s hand.

“Now I dunno how you’re gonna fit another bed in there, but you can figure somethin’ out. I’m lettin’ Sumo back in – he’s a good guy too, you’ll like him.”

Sumo sniffed Nines thoroughly, then whined softly.

“You don’t have much of a scent yet,” Connor explained. “His nose is very specialized, and it confuses him. It’s almost like you’re invisible to him.”

Nines patted the broad, furry head gently. Sumo licked his hand, huffed, and headed over to greet Connor and Sixty.

 

Later that night they gathered on the couch: Connor, Hank, Nines, and Sixty, with Sumo sprawled across their feet. _Ghostbusters_ was on TV, and the only other light in the room was three blue LEDs.

“You doin’ okay so far, kiddo?” Hank asked halfway through, patting Nines’s leg. “I know it’s been kind of a rough day.”

Nines nodded with a small smile.

“Good. You need anything?”

Nines looked around the dim room, at the house, the dog at his feet, his new brothers, then back at Hank. He shook his head and let his shoulders relax into Hank and Sixty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hank takes in the other Connor models and tries to get their attention, but keeps getting flustered by calling the wrong Connor model.

Hey, Connor - uh, Nines. Sorry. Sixty!”

Sixty looked up with a frown. “It’s not hard to remember three names, is it? Are you experiencing mental deterioration due to age or head injury?”

“Sixty, be nice,” Connor chided him.

“No, it’s really quite simple. We’re labeled, in fact. We have very distinct speech and habits.” Sixty pointed to Connor’s jacket. “52, who you know as Connor. …Though I must point out that all of us technically have that designation, which I understand is confusing for you.” He pointed to his own jacked. “60.” He stepped over to poke RK900 in the chest. “RK900. A completely different model, in fact.”

RK900 stared at him in a way designed to look intimidating.

“I know your names, I can tell you apart,” Hank grumbled. “Connor’s the one with manners, you’re the one without, and Nines don’t say much, but he knows how to be civil at least.”

“Manners!” Sixty shook his head. “Do you mix up your human colleagues’ names?”

“Sometimes! When it’s been a long day!”

“He actually called me Sumo once,” Connor spoke up.

Sixty paused and looked at him. “…But you look nothing like Sumo.”

“That’s the point, I’m spittin’ out names, I’ll get the right one eventually,” Hank said.

“That’s… frankly rather disturbing. I know scientists are researching ways to improve human brain function, but perhaps they should put more effort into that research.”

“Y’know, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the library today, but I think I’m gonna stay home.”

“But there’s a new cryptid book arriving today, I’ve been looking forward to reading it! I’ve been blocking all spoilers so I can read it organically!” Sixty complained.

“Yeah, well sounds like too much for my rotting human brain. I’ll just be here on the couch getting a little more braindead, you can do what you want.” Hank flopped down and flipped on the TV.

“You’d actually benefit from more mental stimulation outside of work,” Sixty commented.

“With you fuckers around, I dunno if I can take any more mental stimulation,” Hank muttered. Then he glanced up at the RK900, who was watching him. “Not you, Nines, you get me. C’mon, let’s watch the game.”

“Hank, what about me?” Connor asked, looking from one brother to the other. “Don’t I get you too?”

“Sometimes. You can sit if you’re quiet.”

Nines glanced over at Connor with a little smirk, and Sixty huffed.

“Fine. I’m leaving. …To better myself.” He paused, then nodded at each of them in turn. “…Reed. Chen. Collins.” He turned on his heel and left.

“That was rather rude,” Connor commented when he left.

“Eh, let him say what he wants, don’t bother me.”

“…Was he labeling us in order?”

“Probably. If you’re gonna talk, you can find somewhere else to sit.”

“I don’t see why I’m Reed,” Connor muttered.

Nines brought up a marquee from his hand. _‘You are Reed because you are obstinate and sometimes argumentative. Hank is Chen because he is generally supportive but still interested in gossip. I am Collins because Sixty believes me to be knowledgeable but lazy.’_

“Sounds about right,” Hank snorted.

“I’m not obstinate…”

“Connor. Couch or talking, pick one.”

Connor settled back into the couch moodily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: 100% Connor, 60, & Nines are always arguing and fighting (like brothers do) and Hank is their referee, though often not a good one because he also tends to either take sides or not give a damn until something breaks.

“Sixty, did you take my jacket?”

“No, why would I want your jacket?”

“Because it’s basically identical. Would you check please?”

“I don’t have to check, I hung mine in the closet where it belongs when I went into stasis last night, and I took it out when I woke up. It’s mine.”

“Well then where’s mine?”

“I’m afraid I can’t help you. With your habits, it could be anywhere.”

“But I can’t find it!”

“Wear something else then.”

“But it’s mine!”

“Would you two shut up? Christ, it’s a jacket, it’s 80 degrees out, put on a T-shirt like a normal person!” Hank grumbled from the kitchen.

RK900 chose that moment to walk in from the back yard. He was wearing a gray jacket that read RK800 #313-248-317-52. He froze as if caught doing something he shouldn’t, and he and Hank stared at each other.

“Hank, have you seen my jacket?” Connor called from the bedroom.

Hank’s eyes remained locked on RK900′s. The android’s LED flashed yellow.

“…No, just wear something else,” he called back.

Connor groaned from the other room, and RK900′s LED returned to blue. He smiled.

“Let’s see how long you can keep this goin’,” Hank muttered, grinning, and RK900 nodded, heading to the front door after checking to make sure the other two weren’t looking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nines is the best prankster of his brothers. Connor & 60 are DETERMINED to prank Nines back, so they team up with an unlikely source...

“And what exactly makes you qualified for this position?” 60 asked, narrowing his eyes.

Alice rolled her eyes. “I have an optional pranks protocol that can be turned off and on. I practice a lot with Jerry, they’re pretty good too. What do you want to do?”

“We want to prank Nines!” Connor said, leaning in.

“He’s very skilled at this, we haven’t been able to catch him off-guard,” 60 said with a frown.

She frowned too. “He must be really good at deviancy, then.”

Connor nodded. “I believe he uses a lot of his stealth protocol for amusement instead.”

“You wouldn’t think it, because he never smiles,” 60 added.

“So can you do the same thing?”

“He’s always a step ahead of us,” 60 muttered.

“Hmm… okay, I’ll think about it. Can you give me a couple days?”

“Sure!” Connor said eagerly. “As much time as you need!”

 

The two RK800s met Alice again in two days.

“I looked up some stuff on him - you’re right, he’s really good. But you can still prank him, it’ll just be harder. He won’t fall for blue-dyed water or anything easy like that. But I’ve got an idea…”

 

RK900 was in the back yard when Connor called to him.

“Nines, could you come help me with something?”

He walked in, neatly catching the bucket that fell from over the door, stepping over the tripwire, and avoiding the clear patches of glue on the floor. In the living room, he raised his hand in time to stop a glob of peanut butter from impacting his face, then lowered it when Sumo came barreling at him to lick it off.

“Nines, I’m glad you’re here.” Connor came up and patted him on the back. There was a soft click. “There’s a problem I’ve been working on, and despite calling in outside help, I haven’t been able to solve it…”

Nines had frozen. There was static in his eyes, and he twitched and tipped over onto the couch. Sumo barked and moved to finish licking off the peanut butter.

“…Nines?” 60 asked, frowning, clutching a plastic bag.

His LED crackled yellow and red, then went dark.

“Get it off, get it off!”

Connor lunged over and pulled off the industrial strength magnet from his brother’s back.

His LED glowed blue again, cycling slowly. The two leaned over him anxiously.

“Nines, are you all right?”

“It was just a magnet, I didn’t think it would have such a strong effect on you!”

Gray eyes opened and Nines sat up, adjusting his hand for Sumo.

 _Of course not, I’m not so easily felled. But I’m glad you’re finally taking this seriously. Alice mentioned how concerned you were with this._

Connor froze.

“A double agent - I knew we shouldn’t have trusted her!” 60 growled.

_She was quite happy to help you, but she and I discussed it at length first._

“Did you just… restart?” Connor asked quietly.

Nines smiled a bit and gave a short nod.

“You… you jerk!”

Nines’s smile widened and he smeared his drool-covered hand across Connor’s jacket.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hank wrangling together the RK-Bois in a store would be chaos. Connor tends to wander off, 60 wants to buy useless & random stuff, while Nines subtly puts things in the cart/trolley so Hank can buy it. They may be grown ass men, but they know Hank let's them be childish

“We just need three things. We need eggs, bread, and sour cream. That’s all we’re getting. Got it?”

“Of course, Hank.”

As soon as they get in the store, Connor goes off to the produce section.

“We’ve got vegetables at home!” Hank complains.

Nines shrugs, scanning the area as they walk around.

“Hank, look.” 60 picks up a chip clip that looks like a monster with a wide mouth.

“We’ve got some at home, we don’t need that.”

“But look at it! We don’t have any that look like this!”

“No.”

“You never let me get anything!”

“Put it back.” Hank frowns. “…How’d those chocolate muffins get in the cart?”

Nines raises his eyebrows slightly, and Hank gets a text.

_Nines: I thought you would like them._

“I mean yeah, but I don’t need ‘em. Did we lose Connor, or what?” Hank grabs a carton of eggs and a small tub of sour cream.

“You’re letting him get what he picked out!” 60 says accusingly.

“We’re not getting that, and it wasn’t for him anyway!”

“…So if I suck up to you, I can get things?” 60 mutters.

“No. No, we’re not - Nines, what the hell!”

RK900 shakes his head, and Connor appears from behind him.

“Hank, we should get a pineapple! It’s fun and healthy!”

“Three things, Christ, we just need three things!”

“There’s nothing wrong with adding some fruit to your diet.”

“Put it back.” Hank grabs a loaf of bread. “Nines, take that pie out of my cart or I swear to God I’ll shove it in your face and gum up all your parts. 60, we’re not getting the tomato holder.”

“But it’s shaped like a tomato! It’s useful!”

“We’ve got other shit to put tomatoes in - we don’t even have any tomatoes!”

“We could get some,” Connor offers.

“NO!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The RK Bois have a vacation (by Captain Fowler's order) and they team together to solve a lot of infamous Unsolved Cases. I can imagine them turning Hank's living room into their own office & there's a lot of notes & case papers strewn about - but it's an organized mess.

“This ain’t a vacation,” Hank grumbled, stepping in out of the rain. Nines held up his hand to Sumo, then pointed to the kitchen, and the big dog whined and trotted away before shaking off in there.

“It is, though!” Sixty argued. “These are all old cases, nothing urgent. They’re challenging!”

Hank’s coat was dripping on a stack of papers, and Nines pulled them out of the way with a disapproving frown.

“Sorry - Hey, can’t I even walk around my own living room, though!?”

“Of course, Hank. We made allowances for that,” Connor said reassuringly. “We made sure to leave clear paths to the kitchen, door, couch, and bedroom for you.”

“In my own fuckin’ home,” Hank muttered, trudging towards the kitchen.

“Maybe next time you’ll take us to the beach,” Sixty muttered, just loud enough to be heard.

“You’d get bored! Remember when we went to the lake? You wanted to leave after an hour!”

“We wanted to go hiking,” Connor corrected him. “You could have continued to nap.”

“Nah, you three get in enough trouble when I’m around, I can’t be responsible for settin’ you loose on an unsuspecting world.”

“Regardless, we could go somewhere,” Sixty insisted.

“I’ll think about it,” Hank muttered. “Maybe somewhere way far away from any inhabited area.”

Nines nodded quickly, his eyes lighting up.

“All four of us prob’ly won’t be able to get vacation time together for a while, though.”

“That’s okay, we’ll have plenty of time to plan!” Connor said, grinning.

“I guess…”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: 1. An interaction between Hank and Rose (pre-family)  
> 2\. Hank returns to the Chapman property after the revolution to thank Rose for her advice, and to present her his three android 'kids': Connor, Sixty and RK900...
> 
> (Two parts, because the second one fits in and the first works too)

Rose was watering her garden in the warm May evening when tires crunched on the gravel driveway. The sound would alert anyone inside to hide. After a moment, footsteps wandered over towards her.

“S’cuse me, ma’am, are you Rose Chapman?”

She glanced back at him. “I am. What can I do for you?”

“Name’s Hank, I… I hear you’re real… helpful with androids.”

“Where did you hear that?” Rose asked, her voice light and even. The insects sang as the sun slowly grew low in the sky.

“I hear things. Wondered if you could maybe help a friend of mine.”

“If you’re looking for repairs, I can certainly point you to a good place.”

“Nah, I’m lookin’ for more… transportation.”

Rose turned off the hose and turned to Hank. “I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific,” she said, looking him in the eye. The two sized each other up for a long moment.

“Got a friend who’s lookin’ to head north. I met a guy a while back who said you might know a way.”

Rose rested her hands on her hips. “I’m not sure I know what you mean.”

“Guy I talked to was called Jerry,” Hank offered. “Said you’d… helped them. A few of ‘em.”

Her eyes narrowed marginally. “Hank, was it? Why don’t you come in for a cup of coffee?”

“Yeah, okay.” He followed her inside, wiping his feet carefully on the mat.

“Excuse the mess, my son and I have been busy planting… Now, tell my about this friend of yours.” She went to make coffee.

“I’ve known him a while, he’s… he’s a good kid.”

Rose nodded vaguely, putting fresh coffee grounds and filter in the machine, and pouring water into the tank. When it was set, she turned to face Hank again. “What model?”

Hank’s mouth twitched. “RK800. He’s a prototype.”

Rose’s eyes narrowed. “You know it’s illegal for androids to cross the border? Do you know how much trouble I could get in for even the insinuation that I would do something like that?”

Hank sighed and he pulled out his badge, holding it out for her to read. “I didn’t give a good enough introduction before. Lieutenant Hank Anderson, DPD detective. Android crimes division, lately. So yeah, I know the laws and their consequences. Connor’s my partner.”

Rose had frozen, staring at him.

“I ain’t about to give you any trouble. They’re all just tryin’ to live their lives, like anybody else. Connor and I fought about it at first. He was Cyberlife’s Deviant Hunter, y’know. And he was damn good. Took a while for me to convince him they were… alive. And so was he. Not so bad now that he’s not in denial.”

“Why… why does he want to go north?” Rose breathed, when she was able to speak.

“I didn’t say he wanted to, but I’ve been tellin’ him he should. The shit he puts up with every day… fuck, I wouldn’t wish it on my worst goddamn enemy. From humans, from androids, from cops, from criminals… I’m tryin’ to be there for him, but I’m just one guy against the whole rest of the world out there, and I can see how it tears him down every day. He shouldn’t have to live like that. I want him to be able to be… happy.”

Rose watched Hank closely, then nodded slowly, pouring two cups of coffee. “But he doesn’t want to leave.”

“Nah. He’s always been stuck on his mission, whether it’s what Cyberlife made him do or what the job description says. He thinks it’d be like running away.”

Rose handed him one cup, and sat down at the table across from him. “Lieutenant -”

“Hank. Please.”

“…Hank. Can I make a suggestion?”

“Fuck, sure, go ahead.” He took a sip, and just a little of the defeat lifted from his face.

“I’d be glad to help if I can, but it sounds like this might call for communication, rather than fleeing the country. It’s a long, hard road for all of them - and maybe him more than most, because of his position. But if he doesn’t want to go… And if you’re all he has, then I can understand why it would be hard to leave you behind.”

Hank’s face twisted. “I’m tryin’ to help him.”

“Yes, but there might be a better way.” She smiled for the first time, just a bit. “You should come back again some time, and bring him by. I’d be interested in meeting him.”

“Oh, he’s great. Acts all polite until he gets to know you, then he’s a fuckin’ asshole in the best way.” Hank grinned. “But then he’ll say all this sincere, heartfelt shit too…”

“Sounds like you really care about him.”

“Course I do,” Hank muttered, frowning into his cup. “I just want him to have a good like. He deserves it.”

“It sounds like he does. …Bring him by any time, Hank. I’d be glad to talk to both of you about ways to get to Canada, but I’ve heard enough stories from others in this kind of situation that I might be able to suggest something he’d feel better about.”

Hank grimaced. “…Fine. Yeah. I just - I can’t keep seein’ that shit get him down.”

“I understand. I’ll do what I can.” She smiled, and impulsively reached across to brush her fingers over his. “I know how you feel. I worry about everyone who’s passed through here. Not to mention, my son. I - hearing you’re working in the android crimes division is reassuring, though.”

The lieutenant offered a crooked smile. “World’s fucked for all of us, least I can do is try to make it a little more fair when shit hits the fan. Sure beats how we used to treat ‘em.”

“It does. All we can do is keep trying to make things better.”

 

A couple months after the successful revolution, Rose heard tires on her gravel. She and Adam looked up, and she smiled when she saw who was getting out of the car.

“There’s a familiar face.”

“You know him?” Adam muttered.

“He came by asking me to help his friend back before things got better. Looks like he’s got a couple more friends now.”

When the visitors got to the door, Rose opened it with a smile. “Good to see you again, Hank.”

“You too, Rose.” He smiled a bit. “Hope this isn’t a bad time?”

“Not at all. Come in, all of you. This is my son, Adam.”

Adam nodded to them, staying a cautious distance away.

“Nice to meet you.” Hank nodded back. “These are my, uh… my boys. Connor, Sixty, and Nines.”

“Pleased to meet you both!” Connor piped up. “We’ve been looking forward to meeting you!”

“Looks like I lost the bet - apparently he does have friends,” Sixty muttered to Nines with a devious grin. Hank elbowed him, and he chuckled. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, of course.”

Nines offered a deep nod to them both, and a rather stiff, mechanical smile.

“Nines here’s a quiet one, but he’s good to talk to,” Hank said, patting the last one’s shoulder.

“You’re all very… specialized models,” Rose commented.

“Detective work, human integration, interrogation, negotiation, police work, and anything else that’s required of us,” Sixty listed off. “We’re the most advanced models Cyberlife ever made.”

“Technically, Nines is the most advanced,” Connor said. “We’re prototypes, sent in for field testing before the RK900 was sold to the military, to collect data to improve the model.”

“But then the revolution happened, and things changed.” Sixty’s voice dropped a little, and he rubbed his elbow.

“Nines wasn’t quite finished, but he’s never had to live as a machine.” Connor smiled fondly, and Nines nodded.

“Yeah, he does okay, though,” Hank added. “The only sane one in the house when these two start somethin’.”

“The only sane one in a house including you,” Sixty muttered.

“Oh, I’m not denyin’ that,” Hank agreed with a chuckle.

Hank and Rose sat down for a cup of coffee (and what Hank called Normal Adult Conversation, which he couldn’t find at home or at the precinct) while Adam pulled out some old board games. They ended up playing Candyland (Sixty was fiercely competitive, and was overjoyed when he won), Chutes and Ladders (Connor was in the lead before getting sent down the longest chute to be beaten by Adam), and Operation (Nines won easily because Connor and Sixty kept bumping each other).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of making a couple more collections of short prompt-fics, and at least the first part of this one might be over there too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The brothers (just two!) cooking something for Hank.

“You know Connor prepared a variety of meals and froze them for easy dinners,” Sixty pointed out, leaning on the counter.

Nines nodded as he gently slid slices of garlic into the pan.

“You know you’re a suck-up, right?”

The RK900 raised an eyebrow as the oil sizzled.

“Well it’s true.”

_Hank deserves fresh food that he’ll enjoy._

“And you want to be the one to make it for him.”

Nines paused. _Do you want to help?_

“No.” Sixty frowned and walked out of the room. He came back five seconds later and pulled the ground pork out of the fridge. “…Fine.”

The two worked in silence together for a while.

“You know Connor will always be his favorite,” Sixty said in a low voice.

Nines looked over at him, but Sixty didn’t look up.

“You’re a close second, don’t get me wrong. Your sucking up is working.”

_Hank loves you, too._

Sixty smiled uncomfortably. “I know he does,” he said softly. “That’s enough for me.”

_And I do. And Connor._

The smile came a little easier this time. “I’m glad we found you, Nines.”

The younger android set down his spatula for a moment, and they reached out to brush fingertips.

 

Hank and Connor often got home late, and when they did, Sumo was already crunching away at his dinner.

“Mmmm, somethin’ smells fucking amazing,” Hank sighed, hanging up his coat.

“What did you make?” Connor asked, sniffing.

“Ground pork carnitas tacos,” Sixty responded, nodding to Nines.

 _’I helped Sixty,’_ Nines’s holotext read. Sixty’s LED blipped yellow.

“Yeah? Nice.” Hank patted Sixty’s shoulder. “Wish I’d known I had somethin’ to look forward to today, I thought it was gonna be that fish on spinach shit again!”

“I added more spice this time!” Connor protested.

“We… thought you’d like something fresh,” Sixty murmured, looking uncertainly at Nines, who nodded solemnly.

Hank sat down at the table and took a bite. His eyebrows rose as he chewed. “Mm. Shit, if you decide you wanna be a chef, you could pull it off, kid.”

“I – it was Nines at least as much as it was me, I… I don’t really… I wasn’t…” Sixty stammered.

“I know you don’t give a shit about cookin’. Haven’t found a thing you’re not good at yet.” Hank chuckled. “’Cept maybe impersonating Connor, but one of him’s plenty. Nice job, ‘s all I’m sayin’.”

Sixty straightened up a bit. “...Thank you.”

“Hank, you literally have three very similar RK models all in one house,” Connor pointed out. “Clearly one of me isn’t ‘plenty.’”

“Nah, you’re a good one, but I wouldn’t want two. One of each of you’s just fine with me.” Hank smiled, and Sixty’s smile came easily, as did his brothers’.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Set them loose on a pet store! (from sripeyhazza)

“We’re gettin’ dog food and some rawhide bones. You can look at whatever you want, but we’re not bringin’ home anything alive. You hear me?” Hank glowered at the three, and pointed at them each in turn. “No. More. Pets.”

“Of course, Hank,” Connor said.

“Understood,” said Sixty.

Nines nodded.

“Good,” Hank grumbled. “Let’s go.”

The pet store was big, with most of the animals towards the front. Hank headed back towards the dog supplies while the androids went left. Connor tried to split off to the fish, but Sixty grabbed his sleeve. “Reptiles, mammals, birds, then fish,” he said, pointing to each section. “We’ll make a loop. You know fish take the longest because there are so many.”

“All right,” Connor agreed, raising his hands in defeat.

Nines was already crouched down, his fingers resting lightly on the glass while a tiny pink corn snake stretched up against the other side. Sixty smiled at some little bearded dragons, which eyed him with suspicion. Connor scanned a small enclosure and spotted a fat green frog.

 _Snakes make very easy pets,_ Nines pointed out. _They only eat once a week, so they only need any cleaning once a week, and that is very minimal. They need warmth, but no specialized lighting. They can be very gentle._

“Hank said no pets,” Sixty said quietly, and Nines nodded. They moved on.

Most of the small mammals were sleeping, but they looked at guinea pigs, gerbils, hamsters, and mice.

“They need hard things to chew to wear down their constantly-growing teeth,” Connor murmured. “They wouldn’t take up much space. …They’re awfully cute, don’t you think?”

The guinea pigs started squealing, and the three stepped back.

_No pets._

They moved on.

“Look at the variety in these finches!” Sixty breathed, leaning in close to the nervous little birds. “The Lady Gouldian finches are the most attractive by far, but even the more drab varieties have such charm! Imagine an aviary with a pair of each type! Their chatter isn’t even annoying.”

“It might be after a few hours. …And they’re a bit messy for your liking, Sixty,” Connor pointed out. Nines nodded in agreement, though he was eyeing a sun conure that was hanging upside down, picking hay out of a wire basket.

“Hank doesn’t like birds,” Connor said, smiling at a pair of ringneck doves. “He especially hates pigeons, but I don’t think he’d like any of them much.”

“Probably not,” Sixty sighed.

“Let’s look at the fish!” Connor urged them, and the other two followed him over to the wall of tanks.

_He likes fish._

“His first free action was to save a fish. …While a PL600 held a little girl hostage, with a whole SWAT team there.” Sixty grinned. “And he went straight in and picked up a fish and put it back in the water. …Then stopped to make sure it started swimming again. Our brother has his priorities straight.”

“I accomplished my mission anyway,” Connor said stiffly, glancing back at them and straightening his tie. “Better to save two lives than one.”

_Of course._

“A tropical fish or two wouldn’t be hard to maintain,” Connor murmured, staring at a tank of tiger Oscars. “Once the tank’s water system stabilized.”

“How much do you think a system like this would cost?” Sixty mused.

“Oh – they have a deal on a ten-gallon tank starter kit for $29.99, the filter’s rather low-quality, but it’s still quite cost-effective.”

“No, I mean the whole wall of all these tanks.”

The three androids looked up together.

_A few thousand dollars. It wouldn’t fit in the house, even if Hank would allow it._

“No, you’re right,” Sixty said, and let it drop. He’d just file that thought away for later…


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The four (and Sumo) take a trip to the beach to get a real vacation! Swimming! Inflatable toys! Losing spectacularly at every game possible! Summer treats for all!

“Me and Sumo are gonna walk around the beach then find an umbrella to nap under,” Hank said. “You three be good. Don’t go too far. Got it?”

“Of course!” Connor said quickly, and Nines nodded emphatically.

Sixty stepped forward and took Hank’s hand in both of his, and squeezed it almost too hard. “Thank you!” Then he was running off, with Nines and Connor not far behind.

“C’mon Sumo, gotta get in the water a little.” Hank tugged on the leash, and Sumo trotted along with him down to the ocean. The three androids were splashing and jumping and exclaiming over rocks and shells they found. Hank let the water lap over his feet, but Sumo stopped at the edge and huffed nervously.

“Hey, big scaredy-cat. If those three aren’t scared of a little water, you’ve got no reason to be! Come on!” Hank reached down and splashed a little water at Sumo’s chest. The big dog jumped back and shook himself, then bounded forward into the low waves, towards the three RK models.

“Sumo!” Connor yelled. “Look, he’s swimming!”

“Did you think he would sink?” Sixty laughed.

“Of course not, but I’ve never seen him swim! He doesn’t like baths!”

“Baths aren’t like this!”

Nines was trying to float, but he wasn’t made for buoyancy, so he kept sinking. _We need something to float on. An inflatable raft, a foam board, even just a big inflatable ring!_

The other two paused to look up inflatable pool toys.

“Hank, Nines needs water wings!” Sixty bellowed across the beach, and he and Connor dissolved into laughter.

_I don’t think those would be very effective for what I want to do._

“You’ve got money, find a place that sells ‘em,” Hank called back.

They played in the water for a while longer before slogging back onto dry land. Hank found a big umbrella to rent, and they all dried off with towels from the car. Hank and Sumo settled down to relax while the three headed up onto the boardwalk.

“Hey, bring me back somethin’ to eat. Anything fried,” he called after them. He pointed at Nines, who nodded, and Hank gave him a thumbs-up.

They started out by locating a store. Nines bought a six-foot long inflatable unicorn, and Connor and Sixty poked each other with foam pool noodles for a minute before finding the inflatables. Sixty got a peacock, and Connor got a doughnut.

“Really, Connor? That’s rather cliché,” Sixty said, rolling his eyes.

“Do you think Hank would like the pizza slice?” Connor asked, ignoring him.

“Yes, but I don’t think he would use it.”

Nines nodded in agreement.

Connor eyed it for a long time anyway, but finally they made their purchases and left.

“Let’s go to the arcade!” Sixty exclaimed as they stepped back into the sunlight.

_Most of the games are very old. Let’s get Hank to come._

“You’re right, he’d appreciate these antiques,” Sixty, muttered, grinning.

_I’ll get him something fried, and he’ll be happy to come,_ Nines decided. They went to a little restaurant, and Nines studied the menu intently before ordering a basket of clam strips and fries from the android behind the counter.

“You’re going to give him a heart attack, Nines,” Connor muttered. “You always do this.”

_High-cholesterol food in moderation won’t be harmful. He can have something healthy for dinner._

“Come on, give it to him before it gets cold and stale, I want to beat you all at the arcade!” Sixty complained.

_Not likely,_ Nines said, and headed down to the sand.

 

“Aw, I didn’t even get to take a nap yet,” Hank grumbled. Nines offered him the food, and he took it with a halfhearted glare.

“Hank, there are so many old games at the arcade that were probably around when you were a child!” Sixty told him, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “You love old things!”

“You’d better quit while you’re behind.” Hank dipped a couple of fries in ketchup and popped them in his mouth, then nodded at Nines. “Mm.”

Nines grinned.

“Mm. Anyway, they prob’ly don’t want dogs in the arcade.”

“I checked, actually, and they do allow them,” Connor spoke up. “Sumo will be the model patron.”

“Except he’s not spendin’ any money.”

“Well, no. Otherwise though, he’ll be on his best behavior.”

Hank sighed. “…Okay, fine. Let’s go, before I die of old age.”

“I didn’t say that,” Sixty muttered.

“Didn’t have to, I caught what you meant.”

 

Sumo was an excellent arcade patron, of course. Hank looked around at a wall of old cabinet video games while the other three headed for the skeeball.

It only took a few minutes before the EM400 running the arcade came and found Hank.

“Ah, excuse me… are you… with the RK units over there?”

“Guess so. …Why, what’d they break?”

“Oh, nothing, but… well, the equipment wasn’t made for anyone as strong as they are…”

“Got it, I’ll take care of it.” Hank waved the EM400 off and headed for the back corner where all three brothers held wooden balls. “Hey, idiots! This shit’s too fragile for you, quit fucking it up!”

The three turned to stare at him. Nines blinked.

“Oh,” Connor said.

“I guess we could… play… gently?” Sixty offered doubtfully.

“Yeah, if you wanna have a boring day. New rules: Whoever does the worst wins. …But if you break anything, you automatically lose. Got it?”

They looked at each other, LEDs flashing yellow.

“I understand,” Sixty said, and tossed his ball as if making a basketball shot. It bounced weakly off the net over the holes before falling on the floor, and he nudged Nines. “Beat that, Upgrade.”

Nines rolled his eyes and turned away from the game, tossing his ball gently over his shoulder. It bounced into Connor’s lane and rolled down.

Connor was flicking his ball gently up the lane, and letting it roll down again.

“You all suck,” Hank declared. “Keep it up.”

The four tried air hockey next, which wasn’t as easy to lose in creative ways. Shooting baskets resulted in a lot of balls bouncing away, and the EM400 kept edging closer and closer, eyeing them until they moved on.

After a couple of hours, they each had a paltry handful of tickets. Hank traded his in for some candy, and the other three got rubber monster toys that fit on their fingers.

“Now we’re gettin’ sno cones,” Hank decided. “I saw somethin’ on the way in here.”

He led them to a sno cone stand, and pointed to the sign.

“Thirium sno cones!” Connor read.

“With added sugar,” Sixty continued, Nines peering over his shoulder.

“They’re very palatable!” the EM400 running the stand said, smiling.

Hank got himself a cherry lemonade cone, and bought each android a thirium cone. They examined them, then licked them experimentally.

Nines shrugged and nodded.

“Not bad,” Connor said.

“The sugar definitely adds something,” Sixty commented. He turned to the EM400. “Have you tried adding flavors to mask the taste?”

“Oh yes – they all tasted awful.” The EM400 grinned brightly. “I wouldn’t force them on a paying customer!”

“…But the syrup is just thirium and sugar?”

“Yes, it’s very simple to make!”

“Hm… we could run some tests at home…”

_Let’s go back to the water,_ Nines urged the others, taking a bite of his sno cone.

“Hank, we all got inflatable toys to float on. I almost got you one that looked like a pizza slice. I could go back for it,” Connor offered.

“Nah, I’m good. Me and Sumo’ll keep an eye on things from the beach. …Just don’t go out too deep.”

_’I am fully functional up to 12,000 feet underwater,’_ Nines informed him.

“…Well shit, those Cyberlife fuckers thought of everything, huh? What, were they gonna declare war on Atlantis?”

Nines frowned deeply. Hank patted his back.

“Sorry, just fuckin’ with you, you know that. Nobody’s goin’ to war here, not even underwater. Just be careful, got it?”

Nines nodded, putting a hand on Hank’s back and keeping it there until they’d all finished their treats and thrown away the cones. They found an air pump, and laughed at each other’s new toys. Hank watched them run out into the waves and careen around the water after each other before just letting themselves float. Connor sat in his doughnut, Sixty leaned back into the peacock’s tail like a chair, and Nines lay on his stomach hugging the unicorn’s neck with his long legs dangling in the water. Sumo rolled to lean against Hank’s leg with a sigh, and Hank scratched his ears gently as he smiled out at the water.

“It’s a good thing we came here, huh boy? …Gonna be a bitch tryin’ to fit all that shit in the car, though…”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and sons get invited to Ben Collins's retirement party. Nines is nervous, but Sixty promises to keep an eye on him. It's so easy to get distracted, though...

“We don’t have to stay long,” Hank said as the car pulled up at Ben’s house.

“Officer Collins was so looking forward to seeing us, though!” Connor chirped, getting out of the car.

“Yeah, but he ain’t a big partier,” Hank muttered. “This shindig won’t last more’n a few hours anyway.” Connor strode up to the door, but Hank caught Sixty’s sleeve as he passed and leaned in, lowering his voice. “Hey. Keep an eye on the big guy, huh?”

Sixty glanced back at Nines, who was the last to get out of the car. His LED was solid yellow, and he moved slowly. Sixty nodded to Hank, who patted his shoulder. Hank hung back again and then put a hand on Nines’s back. The youngest android stiffened a bit.

“Gonna tell me what’s botherin’ you?”

Nines frowned, then Hank’s phone buzzed.

_Nines: You know I don’t want anything to do with police work._

“Course not. Nobody’s gonna make you.”

The android nodded, looking up at the house.

“Hey. They’re good people, you’re gonna be okay. Nobody’s gonna try to recruit you. They do, you just say no. They give you any trouble, I’ll punch ‘em in the face. Got it?”

That elicited a faint smile.

_Nines: You shouldn’t start fights at a work gathering._

“And I won’t have to, but I’d do it.” Hank smiled. “You wanna split, just lemme know and get out. Nothin’ wrong with that. Okay?”

Nines nodded, smile growing a fraction.

“Good. …Hey, did Connor tell you Ben’s wife grows orchids? Bet she’d show ‘em to you.”

There was a real smile now.

“I’d like to see those myself,” Sixty commented as they all followed Connor inside.

 

“You remember that time when we were rookies and we thought we were hot shit, so we ran into that building we were supposed to be stakin’ out?”

“I seem to remember you both almost getting killed,” Fowler muttered.

“Did you think you’d catch the suspect in the act?” Connor asked, leaning forward.

“Cuff him or kill him was our plan, wasn’t it, Hank?” chuckled Ben.

“We were so young and dumb,” Hank muttered, shaking his head and taking a drink.

“We sure were! I can’t believe we survived our first couple years!”

 

“You know, they’re a little finicky, but once you know what they want, they’re not that hard to care for,” Martha Collins explained. She had a miniature greenhouse in the back of the house, and Nines and Sixty were examining the flowers, gently touching a petal here and there.

 _’Enchanting,’_ came up on Nines’s holo-text.

“They’re so well cared-for,” Sixty commented.

“Thank you both! Have you grown any yourself?”

“I haven’t done much gardening, but I may give it a try.”

_’Connor and I have cultivated numerous plants in the back yard, but nothing quite like this.’_

“Well I’d be glad to share some tips with you any time. The botanical gardens have an orchid show in the winter, and they always have some lovely ones for sale.”

Sixty and Nines looked at each other and nodded.

“Thank you, Mrs. Collins. We’ll do that.”

“Oh please, call me Martha. It’s so nice to meet you. Ben hasn’t had much chance to get to know you two like he has Connor, but he always says Hank’s very proud of all three of you and I think it’s wonderful that you’re… making your own lives.” She smiled and patted Sixty’s arm. “Good for both of you.”

“Yes – yes, it’s… we make our own fates in this world,” Sixty said, looking aside bashfully. Nines smiled and put a hand lightly on his arm. “And – may I say, your house is beautiful. It’s so… bright and clean.”

“Oh, thank you. We cleaned up for company of course, but a little bit every day really makes a difference.”

Sixty scowled. “I try to tell Hank that, and he ignores me! But you’re absolutely right!”

Nines wandered off before the tirade really got going, and found himself a thirium packet. It wasn’t too bad here.

“Hey. You’re RK900, right?”

He looked up sharply. Officer Tina Chen. He nodded shortly.

“You’re supposed to be even more of a badass than Connor,” she continued, watching him closely.

“Like Connor’s hot shit or somethin’,” muttered Gavin Reed, coming up behind her, glaring at him. 

Nines’s LED blipped yellow, and he straightened up a bit.

“He did beat you up,” Tina pointed out, smirking.

“Shut up,” Gavin growled.

_’Please excuse me.’_

“No, wait, don’t listen to this idiot. Connor says you’re really funny.”

Nines blinked slowly, then shrugged.

“Know any good memes?”

 

“I thought you were gonna stick with him!” Hank muttered.

“I was, but I got distracted!” Sixty hissed. “He was with me for most of the time, I thought he went off to get a drink!”

“Must be some drink.”

“Look, he’s perfectly capable of taking care of himself at a small social gathering!”

“You saw how nervous he was! You know how he gets when anybody talks about police work or violence or – you know him, Sixty, he didn’t even wanna come.”

“I’m not –“ Sixty paused. There was raucous laughter coming from the den, and Hank’s face hardened. He stalked towards it, and Sixty followed.

They weren’t expecting what they found. Nines sat at Ben’s old desktop computer, interfacing with it while Gavin, Tina, Chris, and a few of the other younger officers crowded around.

“Do Tina, do Tina!” Gavin urged him, slapping his arm urgently.

Nines smiled, and a picture of Tina appeared on the screen. A thick beard and mustache appeared over her face, along with the text, ‘When someone says you look better without a beard.’

The whole group howled with laughter, and Tina pushed Nines lightly, though she was laughing as hard as anyone.

“N-now do Gavin!” she wheezed when she had enough breath to speak.

Nines paused, and a picture of Gavin winking with both eyes appeared. The text shortly followed: ‘No meme could make this man any more laughable.’

The officers roared with laughter, and Gavin groaned.

“…You all sound like you’re havin’ fun in here,” Hank commented.

Chris pointed at the screen, laughing too hard to talk. Hank and Sixty leaned in and smirked.

“He’s not wrong,” Hank said. He patted Nines on the shoulder. “You doin’ okay, son?”

Nines smiled warmly up at him. A picture of Sumo came up on the screen next to a picture of Hank in his streaky shirt. The text over Sumo read, ‘How you think you look when your picture is taken,’ and the text over Hank read, ‘How you really look.’

 _’It comes from the oldest meme to be recognized’_ Nines added. _’I thought it fitting.’_

“You got it backwards, Nines,” Sixty said, shaking his head. “Hank should be first – and in that shirt, it’s quite a stretch anyway.”

Nines shook his head.

“…Oh.” Sixty made a face. “You’re such a sycophant.”

Nines raised his eyebrows, and a picture of Sixty came up. It simply read, ‘Me, an intellectual.’

“…And it’s not funny if it’s simply the truth, either,” Sixty said stiffly over Hank’s snickering.

“C’mon son, he’s doin’ fine in here with these hooligans,” Hank said, grinning and ruffling Sixty’s hair. “Let’s go see who’s winnin’ Risk out there.”

“I still can’t believe Captain Fowler joined in,” Sixty muttered.

“Betcha he’s kickin’ Connor’s ass, too.” Hank turned and winked at Nines, then left Nines to his own devices.

**Author's Note:**

> Find/follow me on Tumblr, at [Anomalous Appliances.](http://anomalous-appliances.tumblr.com) Prompts for this AU or anything else are always accepted!


End file.
